Blue's Room: Blue's Big Dress Up Day Adventure/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Blue's Room: Blue's Big Dress Up Day Adventure. *(Blue's Room Theme Song & Title Card) *Blue: (Gasps), Hi, You!, It's Me, Blue!, Blue the Giraffe! *Sprinkles: And Hello!, My Name is Sprinkles!, Sprinkles the Dinosaur! *Blue: Guess What!, We're in Our Costumes!, Because Me, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are Having A Dress Up Day in My Playroom! *Sprinkles: I'm So Excited! *(Doorbell Rings) *Blue: Hey!, I Think Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are Here! *Sprinkles: Let's Get The Door! *(Door opens at Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters) *Blue: Hi, Everyone! *Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Hi, Blue!, Hi, Sprinkles! *Steve: We're So Excited for A Dress Up Day! *Blue: We Are, Too! *Sprinkles: Nice Costumes, Guys! *Dora: Gracias, Sprinkles! *Sidetable: Can We Come In? *Blue: Sure!, Come On In! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Steve: Hey, Guys!, Watch This! *(Steve puts his explorer hat on) *Steve: It is I, Explorer Steve!, With My Explorer Hat, and My Binoculars! *Sprinkles: Wow!, Great Costume, Steve! *Steve: Thanks, Sprinkles!, Let's Go Explore! *(Steve spots a giraffe) *Sprinkles: What is That? *Little Bill: A Giraffe! *Blue: That's Right!, Blue the Giraffe! *Steve: It's Blue!, and She's Dressed Up as A Giraffe! *Little Bear: Very Nice, Blue! *Blue: Thanks, Little Bear! *Steve: I Love Dressing Up! *Sprinkles: Me, Too! *Blue: Me, Three!, Hey!, Maybe We Can Make You Dress Up as Something! *Steve: Hey!, Great Idea!, You Can Dress Up as Something! *Sprinkles: Hey, Blue!, What Do You Think We Could Make Our Friend Dress Up As? *Blue: Hmm, I Know!, Me, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Can Play My Game, Blue's Clues, To Figure This Out! *Steve: Great Idea!, We Can Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Our Friend Can Be Dressed Up As!, I Love Blue's Clues! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues... *Sprinkles: (Singing) Cause It's A Really Great Game! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Blue: So, My Pawprints Will Be On The Clues! *Steve: Blue's Clues! *Oswald: Hey, Steve!, You Know What Else We Need for Blue's Clues! *Steve: Oh!, Right!, We Need Our Handy-Dandy... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! *Sidetable: Vroom!, Vroom!, Ice Cream!, Notebooks!, Ding-Ding! *Blue: Hi, Sidetable! *Steve: Great Costume! *Sprinkles: We Would Like 1 Notebook, Please! *Sidetable: Coming Right Up! *(Drawer opens) *(Drawer closes) *Steve: Thanks, Sidetable! *Ruby: So, Steve!, How Do We Play Blue's Clues? *Steve: Well... *(Song Starts) *Steve: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find 3... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Pawprints! *Steve: Pawprints!, 1, 2, 3!, And Those are Our... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Clues! *Steve: Our Clues? *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Our Clues! *Steve: Then We Put Them in Our... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Blue: You Know What to Do! *Steve: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... *Blue and Sprinkles: (Singing) Think... *Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Think! *Steve: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds... *Blue: (Singing) And Take a Step at a Time... *Sprinkles: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything... *(Steve puts on his robot costume) *Steve: (speaking in robot voice) That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Steve: (speaking in robot voice) Greetings!, I am Robot Steve!, Beep! *Blue: Hey!, Great Costume, Steve! *Steve: Thanks, Blue! *Blue: Okay, Everyone!, It's Time to Look for My Clues to Figure Out What Our Friend Can Dress Up As!, Are You Ready? *Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Ready! *Blue: Okay!, Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (singing in robot voice) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Blue: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Sprinkles: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Dora: (Singing) Wonder Where They Are. *(Song Ends) *(Steve moves his robot arms) *Isa: Hey!, Look!, I See A Clue! *(Steve moves his robot arms) *Steve: (speaking in robot voice) Robot Steve Mouth Functioning! *(Steve moves his robot arms) *April: A Clue! *Blue: Oh!, You See My First Clue? *Bobby: Yeah! *Steve: Where? *Duck: It's Right There! *Sprinkles: (Gasps), You Found Blue's First Clue! *Blue: And It's On The Color..., Green! *Henry: So The Color Green Must Be Blue's First Clue! *Steve: Beep!, Beep!, Beep!, (speaking in robot voice) You Know Where We Have to Write The Color Green!, Our Handy-Dandy... *Max: Notebook! *Steve: (speaking in robot voice) Notebook!, Afirnetif! *Sprinkles: Yeah! *Blue: So..., The Color Green! *Steve: Let's Use Our Green Crayon to Draw A Zig-Zag Back and Fourth Like This!, There, The Color Green. *Blue: So..., What Could Our Friend Dress Up As, With The Clue, The Color Green? *Wendy: Maybe Our Friend Can Dress Up as Something That's The Color Green! *Sprinkles: Good Idea! *Steve: Let's Find Two More Clues So We Can Know for Sure. *Pail: Guys!, Out Here! *Blue: That Sounds Like Pail! *Steve: Oh!, Wait A Second! *(Steve takes off his robot costume) *Steve: There!, Let's Go See! *Sprinkles: I Wonder What Pail's Doing! *Pail: Hi, Blue!, Hi, Guys!, I'm Going to Dress Up, Too!, Look!, I Use This Cup to Make A Pink Nose, Then I Made These Pink Ears, and This Squiggly Tail! *Blue: So, What Do You Think Pail is Dressing Up As? *Beast: A Pig! *Sprinkles: A Pig!, Right! *Hamilton: Like Me! *Pail: Oink, Oink, Oink!, I'm A Pig!, You Could Be My Friends The Lions Playing in The Jungle! *Steve: Okay! *Blue: Will You Be A Lion With Us? *Kipper: Of Course! *Steve: You Will?, Great! *Sprinkles: Let Us Hear You, Roar! *Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters: Roar! *Pail: Wow! *Blue: You Guys are Great at Roaring Like A Lion! *Pail: Oink, Oink!, Oink!, Oink! *Blue, Sprinkles, and Steve: Roar! *Pail: Oink, Oink!, Oink! *Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters: Roar! *Pail: Oink, Oink!, Thanks for Playing With Me! *Steve: You're Welcome! *Shovel: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! *Blue: Bye, Pig! *Shovel: Hi, Guys! *Sprinkles: Hi, Shovel! *Steve: Are You Dressing Up, Too? *Shovel: Yeah!, I Made This White Outer Space Suit and This Helmet! *Blue: So, What Do You Think Shove's Dressing Up As? *Franklin: An Astronaut! *Sprinkles: Yeah!, An Astronaut! *Shovel: Yep!, Astronaut Shovel Here!, I'm on The Moon! *Steve: Wow!, Shovel is on The Moon! *Shovel: Come In, Space Station!, Come In!, I Think I See Some Aliens! *Pablo: Let's Be Aliens! *Blue: Okay!, Let's Wave Our Arms Like This, and Pretend We're Aliens! *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters waving their arms) *Steve: Bloop!, Bloop!, Bloop! *Shovel: Space Station!, I Found The Aliens!, Mission Accomplished!, Thanks, Guys! *Blue: You're Welcome! *Linny: Bye, Shovel! *Sprinkles: You Were An Excellent Alien! *Jack: Hey!, Let's Go See Who Else is Dressing Up! *Steve: Hey, Slippery! *Slippery: Hi, Guys!, I'm Dressing Up, Too!, I'm Going to Wear This Vest, and This Hat, and I'm Going to Hold This Sign in My Hand! *Blue: So, What Do You Think Slippery's Dressing Up As? *Sportacus: A Crossing Guard! *Steve: Yeah!, A Crossing Guard! *Slippery: Yeah!, Look!, You Guys Can Be The Walkers!, I'll Stand Over There and Tell You When It's Safe to Cross The Road! *Blue: Okay!, Are You Ready to Walk With Us? *Miss Spider: Yeah! *Holley: We're Ready! *Sprinkles: Great! *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters walking) *Slippery: Stop, Please!, Car Coming! *Periwinkle: Coming Through!, Beep-Beep!, Vroom! *Slippery: Okay!, It is Safe to Cross Now!, Have A Nice Day! *Bounce: Thank You, Crossing Guard Slippery! *Blue, Sprinkles, and Steve: Woah! *Blue: Phew!, We Almost Walked Into That Pond! *Steve: Just Walking Along! *Brobee: Hey!, Look!, I See A Clue! *Blue: You See Our Second Clue? *Sprinkles: Where? *Tolee: Over There! *Steve: Oh!, There's A Clue! *Blue: Right Here on That..., Pond! *Sprinkles: Wow! *Steve: You Know What We Need to Draw A Pond, Our Handy-Dandy... *Walden: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! *Blue: Yeah! *Sprinkles: So..., A Pond! *Steve: First Let's Draw An Oval, Then Some Wavy Lines for Water!, There, A Pond. *Blue: So, What Could Our Friend Dress Up As, With The Clues, The Color Green and A Pond? *Bot: Maybe Our Friend Can Dress Up as Something That's The Color Green, and Maybe This Thing Lives Near A Pond! *Sprinkles: Yeah! *Steve: Good Thinking!, But..., I Think We Should Find Our Last Clue, Just to Be Sure. *(Mailtime Jingle) *Blue: The Mail's Here! *Steve: Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) Here's The Mail, It Never Fails... *Blue: (Singing) It Makes Me Wanna Wag My Tail... *Sprinkles: (Singing) When It Comes, I Wanna Wail... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) MAIL!!! *(Song Ends) *Blue: (Gasps) *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Aah! *Blue: It's An Alligator! *Mailbox: Yep!, It's Me, Mailbox the Alligator! *Steve: Hi, Mailbox! *Sprinkles: That's A Cool Costume! *Mailbox: Thanks!, I Made It Myself!, Here's Your Letter! *(Mailbox opens) *(Mailbox closes) *Steve: Thanks, Mailbox! *Blue: See You Later, Alligator! *Sprinkles: We Just Got A Letter! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Just Got A Letter. *Blue: (Singing) We Just Got A Letter. *Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) We Just Got A Letter. *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Wonder Who It's From. *(Song Ends) *(Steve opens the letter) *Steve: Oh, Look!, It's A Letter From Our Friends! Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoof Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives TV Spoofs Category:Transcripts